De como Fëanor saiu atrás das Silmarils
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Versão zuada de como Fëanor foi para a Terra-média a procura de Morgoth! Totalmente OOC, rsrsrsrsrs!


**_Fic de zueira louca! o/ Não esperem coerência com o texto original de Tolkien, RSRSRSRSRS!_**

**_No mais, enjoy it!_**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Era mais um dia calmo (WTF?) no Reino Abençoado. E neste dia calmo, a fachada daquela casa também pareceria calma... mas só quem morava dentro dela sabia como eram as coisas.

Ao olhar a simpática plaquinha na porta, escrito "Casa dos Curufinwë", ninguém desconfiaria que na verdade dentro da mesma, quase diariamente, aconteciam coisas difíceis de suportar... ainda mais para uma elfa nobre como Nerdanel, a Sábia. Só não foi muito sábia ao escolher o marido...

Era horário de almoço, e enquanto a Senhora Curufinwë fazia o rango, seus seis filhos (o sétimo ainda estava na barriga) corriam e se degladiavam pela casa. Logo, Maglor, o segundo filho, foi reclamar com a mãe dos abusos do mais velho.

- MANHÊÊÊÊÊÊ, o Maedhros roubou o punhal que o papai fez pra miiiiiim!

E o mais velho logo interferia:

- Mentiraaaa, fez pra mim! Você que tomou emprestado e não devolveu!

- Mãeeee eu quero aquele punhal de voltaaaaa!

Nerdanel, exausta, limpou o suor da testa e replicou:

- Meus filhos, vocês já estão grandinhos! Cadê o exemplo que deveriam dar aos seus irmãos mais jovens?!

Mas os mais novos só queriam saber de jogar video-game nos Palantíri - o que os ajudava a deixar a mãe sossegada, ao menos...

Maedhros logo respondeu:

- Mas mãeeeeee, ele só sabe encher meu saco!

Àquele dia, a nobre senhora não estava com saco de dar sermão em filho.

- Aff! Olha, estou fazendo a comida! Esperem seu pai voltar e peçam um novo punhal a ele! Só não se estraçalhem com esse que já têm!

Expulsando os filhos pro quintal, deixou-os brigando lá para poder voltar ao almoço em paz. E começou a pensar em como era dura aquela vida de dona de casa!

- Por que ninguém me contou como era?! - repetiu a elfa de si para si - No namoro é sempre aquilo: você é a Silmaril do meu engaste de ouro, a minha flor de Mithril, a minha elfa encantada... jantares à luz de velas, flores, canções compostas para mim... e agora isso! Um filho atrás do outro, comida pra fazer todos os dias, toalha jogada em cima da cama... e pior que como não vem uma menina, o danado do Fëanor quer continuar tentando até vir uma! Não aguento mais...

Quando a Senhora Curufinwë quase entregava os pontos, jogando o avental pra cima, a voz de seu impetuoso marido foi ouvida, no começo na porta de casa, mas logo adentrando pela sala e pela cozinha:

-QUERIDAAAAAAA, CHEGUE-EI! E aí, esse rango sai ou não sai?!

- Affe, chegou o outro! A criança grande da qual tenho de cuidar! Olha, Fëanor, não enche o meu saco não, tá?! Essas crianças não param de me atormentar!

- Ora, são meninos saudáveis! Puxaram ao pai, ora! Mas e aí, essa comida tá gostosa?!

E de maneira bem maliciosa, o elfo foi e pegou a digníssima esposa por trás. Sem saco pra essas coisas, ela o afastou:

- Nem vem, que com esse teu "fogo" já fez sete filhos!

- Ué, mas com mais um na barriga não tem perigo de engravidar... ao menos não agora!

- Só que enquanto você fica fazendo peças por aí, eu cuido da casa e dessa criançada! Tou cansada!

- Aff, mulher chata! Mas de qualquer forma, tem algo que eu devia fazer hoje, por isso vim mais cedo pra casa... JÁ SEEEEEI, hoje tem jogo do Santos! CADÊ MEUS PALANTÍRI?!

- Estão com os meninos menores!

- MOLECADAAAAA papai precisa de pelo menos um Palantír pra assistir o jogo!

Assim, abusando do tamanho, os mais velhos tiraram o Palantír do mais novo até então nascido: Amrod. E então o menininho ficou sem Palantír pra jogar video game e foi reclamar pra mãe...

-MÃÃÃÃÃEEEEE roubaram meu Palantír e eu quero jogar Super Mario!

- AFFFF mais um! Olha menino, vai brincar no quintal que a mamãe precisa terminar o almoço!

Enquanto Amrod chorava e brigava com os irmãos pelos outros Palantíri, Fëanor observava o começo do jogo enquanto se empanturrava de nachos e bebia hidromel - deixando, para o tormento de sua esposa, o chão da sala cheio de migalhas. O jogo começa! O elfo fica animado e começa a torcer, quando... do nada, a imagem do Palantír se direciona para Angband, contra sua vontade.

- EEEEEIIII, volta pro jogo! Vou perder os gols, VOLTA PRO JOGOOOO!

E eis que, em vez de voltar pro jogo, a imagem vai direto para o rosto de um Maia, que pula em cima da tela com ardor.

- AMORËËËËËËËËËË, tudo bom?

- AFFEEEE, quem é você?!

- Saurita Catita, a Drag Queen mais A-MA-DA do senhor Morgoth! Mas ele não tem ciúmes não... e aí, meu morenaço lindo, afim de tc?

- Sai pra lá rapáááááá, minha mulher e meus filhos estão aqui do lado! Tem vergonha não?!

- Mas amorë, a sua mulher deve de tar cansada dessa vida de casada... vem aqui dar uma relaxada comigo!

- Sai fora! Cadê meu jogo?! Por que saiu do meu JOGOOOOOO?!

O elfo ouviu gritos de GOOOOOOLLL vindos da vizinhança e pensou com raiva que já haviam marcado algum gol enquanto aquele estafermo vinha lhe encher a paciência!

- Amorëëëë, não sei que graça vocês vêem nesses jogos de futebol... um bando de macho chutando uma bola! Prefiro um bando de macho fazendo outra coisa, principalmente comigo... aiai!

- Volta pro meu jogo, seu louco!

Mas sem que Saurita desejasse, a imagem começou a se distanciar... a mona começou a gritar:

- LINDOOOOO volta aquiiiii!

E a imagem se distanciava de Sauron, para o alívio de Fëanor! Só que, quando ele pensava que ia voltar pro jogo... ledo engano! O poder de Angband ainda estava muito forte em cima da Pedra Vidente...

- Eeeeeeiii, volta logo pro meu JOGO!

A imagem, todavia, se direcionou para... o salão de Melkor! E lá estava ele, sentado em seu escuro trono (não, privada não, safados!), acariciando uma recém-forjada coroa de ferro com... três Silmarils engastadas nelas!

O Elfo quase engasgou com o pedaço de nacho que ainda mastigava!

- QUE É ISSOOOOOOO, minhas Silmarils?!

- Hã...? Ah, oi Fëanor! Estou com suas bolinhas de luz, sabe?

- QUEEEEEEE?! Quem te autorizou a pegá-las?!

- Ah cara, comigo não tem essa de autorizar! Fui lá e peguei mermo. Ah, aproveitei e mandei seu pai fazer uma visitinha a Mandos.

O meme de "FUUUUUU" seria muito pouco para simbolizar o que Fëanor sentia àquele momento.

- BASTA! Vou agora mesmo para Angband!

E, impetuoso como chegara em casa, pegou as coisas e ia saindo... quando na tela do Palantír, de novo, apareceu Saurita toda animada:

- ISSO AMORËËËË, vem me veeeeerrr!

- Não vou pra te ver! Vou pegar as Silmarils!

Ao ouvir a bagunça que o elfo fez, Nerdanel e as crianças vieram observá-lo e saber o que estava acontecendo.

- MULHEEEERRR roubaram minhas Silmarils!

- Éééééé? E o que você vai fazer?!

- Ora, vou atrás delas!

- VAI MESMOOOO?

- Vou, mas não se preocupe! Voltarei o mais breve possível! Cuide de nossos filhos! E se nascer uma menina, dê-lhe o nome de Amarië!

E, cochichando no ouvido da mulher, um pouco longe dos filhos, disse:

- Po mulher, já que vou passar um tempo longe, por que a gente não pode dar aquelazinha antes de eu ir...?

- Mas eu tou com dor de cabeçaaaaa! E além disso você pode perder as Silmarils pra sempre se perder tempo!

- Verdade! Vou lá, mulher! Depois a gente se fala!

Ao sair de casa, Fëanor saiu pela estrada cantando:

_"Don't fear the eyes of the Dark Lord!_  
_Morgoth, I cried!_  
_My hope is gone but I swear revenge!_  
_It's my oath!_  
_I will take part in your damn fate!"_

Assim, mal se despedindo dos filhos, Fëanor foi para a Terra-média. A passagem era muito cara e por isso ele arrumou confusão com Manwë e os Teleri. Em seguida, Nerdanel soltou fogos pelo marido ter ido embora e ter-lhe deixado um pouco em paz!

Os filhos de Fëanor cresceram e seguiram ao pai para recuperar as Silmarils. O último filho de Fëanor era, na verdade, homem de novo... e por isso a mãe deu-lhe o nome de Amras. Depois dele Nerdanel, justamente por ser Sábia, fez uma laqueadura.

Apesar de o marido ser um mala, como em Aman não existia divórcio e os elfos, mesmo os corrompidos (caso que não era o dela), não eram dados a luxúria, Nerdanel não ousou trair ao marido; mas nem por isso deixou de sentir falta do "fogo" de Fëanor e foi atrás dele. Se não tivesse feito a laqueadura, tinham feito mais uns vinte filhos...

Embora fosse determinado, Fëanor não conseguiu as Silmarils de volta... e ao contrário do que diz a tradição, não foi por causa dos Balrogs vid4lok4; os mesmos foram vencidos por sua Espada (ui!) que tanto seduzira Nerdanel... mas o brilho dessa Espada chamou a atenção de Saurita, e ao ser assediado pela Drag Queen de Angband, acabou tendo um enfarto fulminante.

Com o tempo, Melkinho acabou perdendo as Sllmarils sofrivelmente, pois pretendia coloca-las no troféu da Libertadores do CURITCHA, o qual ainda demoraria SÉCULOS para se concretizar... e o mesmo jamais conseguiria fazê-lo, pois já estaria no Vazio quando o Timão realizasse seu intento!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-qqqqq! Mais uma zueira lok!_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
